Thing That You Called Relationship
by kichikuri61
Summary: "Apa sih suatu hubungan itu?"; Bagaimana jika kusuruh para toudan ini untuk menjelaskan kepada kalian apa arti suatu hubungan? Parody of Youtube video by Josh Leyva entitled 'Relationship Goal vs Reality'. No like, No read. Pairings: HeshiSou, KuriMitsu, TanuKiyo, NagaHachi, KaneHori, TsuruIchi, IwaKou.


_" **Thing that you called Relationship"**_

 _A Touken Ranbu Parody Oneshot_

 _Rate: K+_

 _Genre(s): Comedy, Romance, Parody_

 _Disclaimer: DMM owns Touken Ranbu. I own this story._

 _Parody of: Youtube Video Entitled 'Relationship Goals vs Reality by 'Josh Leyva'_

 _Pairing(s): HeshiSou, KuriMitsu, TanuKiyo, NagaHachi, KaneHori, TsuruIchi, IwaKou_

* * *

 _"Apa sih yang disebut sebagai suatu hubungan?"_

 _"Hubungan itu-"_

* * *

 **1\. Adalah ikat yang terjadi dimana seorang pria tidak akan pernah marah pada wanitanya, meski seberisik dan semenyebalkan apapun sikap wanita itu pada si pria. Karena mereka ingin pria mereka memerhatikan diri mereka.**

Tapi...pada kenyataannya:

Souza terus memainkan kedua kakinya pada Hasebe. Baik di pundaknya, di pinggangnya; bahkan di lehernya. Hasebe yang sedang sibuk menulis puisi merasa terganggu lalu menoleh marah pada Souza.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya kesal pada partner-nya. Souza yang mendengar langsung berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?!"

"Ayolah, Hasebe~ Bermainlah denganku sebentar~" Souza mengangkat kaki kirinya pada wajah Hasebe. Hasebe yang kesal segera menampar kaki Souza kasar. Souza yang melihatnya langsung kesal.

"AYOLAH, SUKEBE! BERMAINLAH DENGANKU SEBENTAR!" Pria jangkung kurus berambut _pink_ panjang itu melingkarkan kedua kakinya di leher pria berambut cokelat pucat dan menyekiknya kuat. Hasebe berusaha melawan namun ia tidak kuat melawan Souza yang sudah naik darah.

"GWAAAAKH! LEPASKAN AKU, DASAR WARIA! LEPASKAN!" pekik Hasebe.

"Apa katamu, sayang?" Souza menyekik Hasebe semakin kencang. "Aku juga sayang padamu."

* * *

 **2\. Adalah ikat yang terjadi dimana seorang pria selalu mengikuti kemanapun wanitanya pergi. Dimana pun, kemana pun, dan kapan pun.**

Tapi...pada kenyataannya:

"Kuri- _chan_! Ayo kita pergi!" Mitsutada menarik lengan Ookurikara kuat berusaha keluar dari Citadel. "Sedang ada Hinamatsuri di luar! Ayo kita pergi!"

"Tidak. Lepaskan aku, Mitsutada. Aku tidak mau pergi." Ookurikara menahan dirinya kuat melawan tenaga Mitsutada yang berusaha menariknya.

Satu jam kemudian...

"UUUUH! KURI- _CHAN_! AYOLAH!" Mitsutada merengek seiring kuat menarik Ookurikara keluar.

"Sekali tidak itu adalah tidak, Mitsutada." ucap Ookurikara tegas yang masih bertahan di posisi semula.

"Hm? Mitsutada- _san_ , Ookurikara- _san_. Kalian sedang apa?" seru Ichigo yang kebetulan berjalan melewati mereka berdua.

"Ichigo! Kumohon bantu aku!" Mitsutada memohon pada pria berambut biru terang itu.

"Ichigo! Jangan bantu dia!" Ookurikara melawan.

"Eh?" Ichigo hanya menatap mereka bingung.

Empat jam kemudian...

"Jadi malam ini tidak akan ada ekspedisi terlebih dahulu?" Shishio bertanya.

"Begitulah. Karena kondisi area sana juga sedang tidak memungkinkan-ada kalanya untuk kalian tidak keluar ekspedisi hari ini." Masami; seorang wanita berambut _curly-bob_ pendek kuning, dengan poni menutup mata kanannya; menjelaskan.

"Wah wah, baiklah kalau begitu. Lumayan, ada jatah libur sebentar~Aruji memang baik~" Mutsunomaki tersenyum puas.

"Huh, dasar pria-" Kalimat Masami terhenti ketika melihat satu kejadian yang jarang terjadi di citadel tempat ia menetap bersama para toudan-nya: Mitsutada dan Ichigo menarik kedua kaki Ookurikara; yang sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak ditarik hingga tanah meninggalkan bekas garukan yang sangat besar.

"ICHIGO! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BANTU DIA!" amuk Ookurikara. "DAN BERAPA KALI KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU KELUAR!"

"Maafkan aku, Ookurikara-san-Tapi, diiming-imingin pengabdian setahun untuk mengurus adik-adikku-" ucap Ichigo terbata seiring menarik kuat kaki kanan Ookurikara.

"DAN KAU PERCAYA DENGAN UCAPANNYA?!" Ookurikara kembali mengamuk.

"Yay! Kuri- _chan_! Aku sayang padamu~" ucap Mitsutada bahagia seiring menarik kaki kiri Ookurikara.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, MITSUTADA! LEPASKAN!"

* * *

 **3\. Adalah ikatan yang terjadi ketika seorang pria yang kuat-adalah pria yang mampu mengangkat wanitanya.**

Tapi...pada kenyataannya:

"WAAAH!" Kashuu terjatuh tengkurap saat melakukan _push-up_ dengan Doutanuki tengkurap di atasnya. "Tanuki! Berat sekali kau ini!"

"Kau ini bagaimana? Masa push-up saja tidak bisa?" tanya Doutanuki yang berdiri menjauh dari Kashuu.

"Ayolah, kau tahu aku tidak suka berolahraga! Itu bisa merusak cat kuku tanganku!" Kashuu protes pada partner-nya.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu coba sekali lagi." ajak Doutanuki.

Lima menit kemudian...

"Uhh..." Kashuu menahan kedua lengannya yang menolak lantai berusaha mengangkat Doutanuki yang berada di atasnya. "Waah!" Kashuu terjatuh dan Doutanuki menahan perutnya dari hantaman keras lantai.

"Uhhh...Tanuki...aku tidak bisa _push-up_..." tangis Kashuu mulai terdengar.

"Dasar payah." ucap Doutanuki yang kemudian langsung dicakar oleh Kashuu tepat di wajah.

* * *

 **4\. Adalah ikatan yang terjadi dimana pria dan wanita memakai pakaian serasi.**

Tapi...pada kenyataannya:

Hachisuka berjalan pelan keluar ruang ganti setelah mengganti pakaian biasa menjadi yukata santai. Waktu yang sama, Nagasone juga keluar tepat di hadapan Hachisuka dan keduanya terkejut melihat mereka berpakaian sama.

"TOLONG JELASKAN PADAKU!" teriak Nagasone dan Hachisuka bersamaan.

"Nagasone! Kenapa kau memakai yukata yang sama denganku?! Kau sama sekali tidak cocok mengenakannya!" amuk Hachisuka.

"Hei, ini terlihat lucu juga aku mengenakannya." balas Nagasone.

"Badanmu terlalu kekar! Tentu ini tidak cocok jika kau pakai! Kau terlihat seperti om-om _crossdresser!"_ Hachisuka menjelaskan dengan tegas dan hanya dibalas oleh gelengan kepala Nagasone.

"Hachisuka...ayolah...masa kakakmu ini tidak boleh memakai yukata yang sama denganmu?" Godaan Nagasone berhasil membuat wajah Hachisuka merah padam.

"K-kau-DASAR _CROSSDRESSER!"_ Hachisuka menampar wajah Nagasone lalu berlari ke dalam ruang ganti meninggalkan Nagasone terpuruk menahan sakit di wajah. Urashima yang kebetulan berjalan melihat kakaknya yang terpuruk langsung terkejut.

"NA-NAGASONE- _NIICHAN_?! KENAPA KAU MEMAKAI YUKATA SEPERTI HACHISUKA- _NIICHAN_?!" Urashima panik bukan main.

* * *

 **5\. Adalah ikatan yang terjadi ketika seorang pria membantu pasangan wanitanya untuk makan. Bahkan menyuapinya.**

Tapi...pada kenyataannya:

"Kane- _san_! Ini ada nasi kare! Ayo kita makan bersama!" ajak Horikawa.

"Ou, Kunihiro! Ayo kita makan!" Izuminokami segera duduk di sebelah Horikawa yang sudah siap dengan sepiring nasi kare.

Horikawa meraih sendok dan menancapkannya pada nasi kare siap santap. "Baiklah! _Itadaki-_ "

"MASU!" Izuminokami meraih belakang kepala Horikawa dan langsung membantingnya ke nasi kare lalu mengacak piring dengan wajah partner-nya. "Hahahahahaha! Kunihiro!" Izuminokami tidak kuasa menahan tawanya setelahnya.

Kunihiro mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh dengan butir nasi dan saus kare. "Baiklah, Kane-san. Itu lucu sekali-uhuk..."

"Eh-eh, Kunihiro? Ada yang masuk hidung? Maafkan aku, Kunihiro..." Raut wajah Izuminokami langsung berubah drastis. Ia meraih selembar tisu lalu mengelap wajah pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu.

"Terima kasih, Kane- _san_." ucap Kunihiro dengan wajah yang masih kotor berlumur kare dan nasi.

* * *

 **6\. Adalah ikatan yang terjadi ketika pasangan berbagi canda dan tawa bersama. Tanpa memandang usia.**

Tapi...pada kenyataannya:

"Yahooooo!" Tsurumaru menggoes sepeda yang ia kendarai kencang dengan Ichigo yang duduk di depannya.

"Tsu-Tsurumaru- _dono_! Jangan kencang-kencang! Lihatlah ke depan!" teriak Ichigo.

"Apa?! Ichigo! Aku tidak melihat apapun di depan!" balas Tsurumaru.

"Tapi Tsurumaru- _dono_ kalau bersepeda harus melihat-GYAAA!" Ichigo panik bukan main ketika melihat Tsurumaru ternyata mengayuh sepeda sambil mengenakan kacamata khas-nya yang terlihat bodoh. "TSURUMARU- _DONO_! BERHENTILAH MENGAYUH! HENTIKAAN!"

"Haaah~?" Tsurumaru semakin kencang mengayuh.

"TSURUMARU- _DONO_! ADA POHON!" Ichigo berteriak kencang dengan kedua mata menitikkan air mata.

 _"ODOROITA!"_

 **BRAK DUAK CKIT BOOM DAK**

"ICHI-NIII!" Para Toushirou bersaudara berlari panik mengejar kakak mereka di belakang.

"Oi, Tsurumaru! Kau tidak lihat ada pohon di sana?!" omel Uguisumaru ikut menghampiri kecelakaan yang baru saja terjadi. Masami dan Kousetsu yang melihatnya hanya terdiam.

"Aruji- _sama."_ panggil Kousetsu.

"Bangau itu memang beda, Kousetsu. Tidak pernah bertemu bangau seperti itu dalam hidupku." balas Masami berwajah mengkerut kesal.

* * *

 **7\. Adalah ikatan yang terjadi ketika pasangan saling melengkapi satu sama lain, dan berjanji untuk melindungi satu sama lain.**

Tapi...pada kenyataannya:

"Oh~ Melempar tombak, eh?" Iwatooshi berseru melihat Otegine dan Tonbokiri melempar tombak mereka ke taman citadel.

"Ya. Kita sedang bosan lalu Tonbokiri mengajak untuk melempar senjata." jelas Otegine.

"Kau ingin coba dengan Naginata-mu, Iwatooshi?" tanya Tonbokiri.

"Gyahaha! Tentu saja aku ingin coba!" Iwatooshi mengarahkan Naginata-nya pada taman citadel. "Dan aku yakin jarah melemparku akan mengalahkan kalian!"

"Percaya diri sekali." Tonbokiri tertawa.

"HEAAAAA!" Iwatooshi melempar kuat Naginata-nya yang melayang kencang.

"Wah, itu jarak yang jauh-Eh?!" Otegine panik ketika melihat tiga sosok Samonji bersaudara sedang berjalan di area taman citadel.

"Kousetsu- _san_!" teriak Tonbokiri dari kejauhan yang hanya didengar oleh Souza dan Sayo yang melintas menyadari sebuah Naginata melayang tepat menuju ke arah kakak mereka.

" _ONIISAN_!" Souza dan Sayo berteriak memperingatkan.

"Hm?" Kousetsu yang ingin menoleh kepada kedua adiknya terjatuh ketika naginata itu menghantam wajahnya keras. Iwatooshi, Tonbokiri dan Otegine yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mematung.

" _Oniisan! Oniisan! ONIISAN!_ KAU BERDARAH!" Souza panik melihat darah mengalir dari hidung kakaknya.

"..." Kousetsu menggembungkan pipinya berusaha menahan sakit juga air mata yang mulai menitik.

"Kousetsu! Maaf-maafkan aku tidak melihatmu!" Iwatooshi mendekati Samonji bersaudara lalu mengangkat Kousetsu yang terbaring.

"Uhh..." Kousetsu menatap Iwatooshi kesal dengan kedua pipi yang masih digembungkan.

"Maafkan aku, Kousetsu-"

"I..WA..TOO..SHI.." Souza dengan aura merah sudah berdiri di belakang Iwatooshi beserta Sayo yang siap dengan tantou-nya. Satu-satunya toudan Naginata itu menelan ludah dan wajahnya berubah biru.

Akhirnya, Otegine dan Tonbokiri menghentikkan kegiatan melempar tombak mereka dan diganti oleh kegiatan lain: menonton Iwatooshi yang sedang dikejar oleh Souza dan Sayo sekeliling taman citadel.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **"Halo, semua~ Senang rasanya bisa mengetik fanfic Touken Ranbu yang pertama! Meski rasanya ini hancur sekali dan garing ya hiks...Idenya diambil dari video Parodi di Youtube tentang Relationship Goal vs Reality. Tapi ada beberapa yang saya ubah scene-nya biar ada khas sendiri www Silahkan dinikmati~"**


End file.
